Commentary of HP: Part Ein
by RawrToxi
Summary: Whilst watching Harry Potter and making snide comments, I was roped into writing a fanfic. Prepare for Sonya, the clutzy, oblivious, half-blood as she meets the Golden Trio in third year, befriends Snape, punches Draco, and buddies up with Freddie
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome!**

**You are about to begin reading a fanfic that I was begged to write from my younger cousin, whom while watching Harry Potter with me, found my side comments apparently very humorous. **

**I'm writing this just to have fun, and I realize I'll switch some things up.**

**I'm NOT Harry Potter obsessed, but I enjoy the books all the same.**

**However, this will be more movie-verse than book-verse, seeing as I don't really want to reread all the books again (though I may end up doing so anyways)**

**I do so hope you'll enjoy reading this, as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: Meeting the characters**

**Disclaimer: Nay, the only thing I own is my brain. And sometimes I lend it out to people ...**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind. _- Dr. Seuss

* * *

><p>Muggles.<p>

They were such wonderful creatures.

Ice cream, marshmallows, ponies, mustard, shiny things, Toblerone, beach balls, pointy sticks, frog hats, sodas, pop rocks, buttons, electricity, sidewalks, popcorn, cheese Danish, moving picture TVs, CHEESE (I do love cheese), rainbows, butterflies, jelly beans, sour gummies, chairs that spin, loud obnoxious music that make old people scowl, cake, sprinkles, shiny things, acorns, any type of chocolate (except dark chocolate, I'm not a particularly big fan of dark chocolate …), tooth paste, shaving cream, guinea pigs, tiny carrots, potato salad (potatoes anything really, being Irish and all, I do love potatoes), pickles, food dye, shiny things, socks, lamp shades, marbles, cows, ranch dressing, sticks meant to hit people, underwear with cute designs, exclamation points, arrows, rocks, fish, string, stuffed animals, leashes, sporks, finger paint, temporary tattoos, board games, shiny things, glitter (and glitter glue!), pop tarts, pepper spray … And many many other wonderful things. Like shiny things. I do like shinies.

Despite the fact that the Wizarding world has many of these items, I will be the first to admit, the Muggles just do it so much better.

I was raised amongst muggles most of my life, my father being a muggle, I didn't learn until I caught my neighbor on fire (he was being mean) that I was something different.

I then learned that my mother was a witch. Shocking.

Turned out she was a pureblood.

Yay me …

Me? Who IS me?

I am the magnificient, the awesome, the powerful, the lovely, the short (I prefer the term fun sized), the clutzy, the oblivious, the half-blood …

SONYA!

I also have a younger sibling. A happy go lucky prancing fairy.

No, not really.

That might make her more bearable though.

Taylor is just your average tween.

Short (shorter than me! Hahah! (For how much longer I don't know …))

Smiley

Brainy

Looks nothing like me

Flowery

Red-headed (where she got the gene for that, I've no idea, I'm a blonde …)

A year younger than me

Fun to pick up and throw (she reminds me constantly that all her bruises are because of me … bwhaha …)

Skinny (I'm kind of round, where she packs all her food at, I'll never know)

And I'm extremely protective of her. I like throwing rocks at people that I think may be threatening to her

She never forgave me for scaring away her crush in first year …

But enough of me, you know too much already, I may have to kill you.

And murder is a SIN.

So is stealing, but that cookie was taunting me.

It demanded to be eaten.

I was merely complying with its last wishes.

ANYWAY …

This is my tale, of HOGGIDY-HOG-WARTS!

I shall spin the tale of my lovely arrival to meet some of the most famous people to the Wizarding World.

* * *

><p>I stood on the famous train platform of 9 ¾ and stared at the huge steam engine that would provide me transportation.<p>

I was staring at my doom.

Well, not literally, but it came quite close.

I had originally been going to Beauxbaton, that stupid snobbish school for the French people. My sister is in the year below me. Our on-going inside joke was calling it Butt-Batons.

After insulting enough girls and cursing too many times in German, my parents decided to transfer us (mainly me, I'm such a miscreant (not really …))

I refused to move to America, and I didn't want to be one of the only females in Durmstag, so that only left one other school.

Hogwarts.

In Scotland.

Thrilling …

We had a permanent residence in Germany, and so, really I could've decided to go to whatever school I felt like.

Mum was a scrapper, and insisted I go to Durmstag.

Dad is a bit more mellow, and wanted me to learn how to be more of a lady, so he chose Beauxbatons.

I didn't like either, and I actually considered Hogwarts when I was thinking of what school to go to.

But alas, I really didn't have a say in it, and Dad won the argument.

And so it was, that Sonya and Taylor Hildebrand attended Beauxbatons.

It was an absolute nightmare.

Most of the girls that went there were bred and born, diehard French people.

And they had the most annoying accents.

I think the best part about France were the baguettes.

Being the only sane person there (and I say that in the loosest of terms), I had quite a few squabbles with the other girls.

I was too short, my hair too spikey, my feet too large, my nose too round, blah blah blabbity blah blah, and so on and so forth.

I didn't particularly care what they thought of me, but I simply had too much fun insulting them back. Especially when it came to their intelligence.

Not much beauty can do when taking a stinging curse to the face.

At least _I_ found it funny.

The others weren't as amused.

Well, other than Taylor. She laughed along with me. Bless her soul.

And so, to avoid any more fights and trips to the Headmistress, I was transferred.

I wasn't really all that dismayed that I was going to Hogwarts, but I wasn't keen on the idea of having to meet new people and attempt to make new friends. Or rather, attempt to insult less.

Alas, all the same, I would try.

I was told by quite a few people that I was a bit odd, and standing here spinning around on one foot, I was getting a few stares. Even Taylor scooted a few inches away, trying to not look in my direction.

Traitor.

I was waiting for my uncle to come and get us. He was certainly taking his sweet time. Must be the pureblood arrogance, he must feel the need to be 'fashionably late'.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" I heard someone ask from beside me.

Stopping my spinning, I stumbled a bit and came face to face to a boy that looked around my age. He blushed a bit and backed up, giving me back my personal bubble.

"Oh yes. Please, don't mind me, I'm just hunting elephants." I answered back, raising an eyebrow.

The poor boy stumbled back a bit further and looked at me like I was insane. He wasn't all that far from the truth I'm sure. Taylor glared at me.

Groaning, I rubbed my face and waved my hand for him to come back. I smiled at him before apologizing. "I'm sorry, that was silly. Yes, I'm fine thank you. I'm just waiting for my Uncle to come by and greet me before I get onto the train."

He smiled back, and was about to say something else, but then he stopped and paled as he looked behind me. Spinning around, I smiled and jumped forward, giving the person a hug.

"Draaaakey! It's been much too long!"

He would've fallen on his butt if it wasn't for me holding him up. He was making an odd choking noise.

"Sonya, do be a dear and stop choking my son." I heard a deep voice request. Letting go of Draco and allowing him to fall, I smiled up at my Uncle. Taylor lunged at Draco on the ground and tackled him in a hug.

"Uncle Lucious! C'mere you big lug, gimme a hug!" I moved forward with my arms out spread, but he pressed his cane against my chest and prevented me from moving. Pouting, I stared up at him and widened my blue eyes to give the impression he had hurt my feelings. He stared at me for a few seconds, before rolling his eyes and lowering his cane. Squealing, I stepped forward and hugged him.

"It amazes me to this day you act with such exuberance when you see me." My Uncle muttered as he hugged me back.

"She should be proud to get along with her pureblooded family, not many would be … as generous as us." I heard Aunt Narcissa scoff from behind my Uncle. I knew there was a reason I liked my Uncle better than my Aunt, my Uncle treated me a lot better than Narcissa did, even if I was only a half-blood.

I stuck my tongue out to remind her I didn't much care for her.

She glared back.

"Do try to get along dears. Now then, how is Cassiopeia?" My Uncle asked before my Aunt and I could start argueing.

Taylor finally let Draco back up, and after dusting himself off, he cautiously stepped behind his mother and tried to remain out of our line of sight.

I hmphed before I answered. "Our mother, who may I remind you is the twin sister of Andromeda, who I shouldn't have to say is related to –cough- Narcissa –cough- is doing quite well thank you. Mum and Da are happy that I, and I quote, 'are allowed a fresh start at school, and a better chance to be accepted by people my own age.'" I scowled a bit at the end. Mum was so worried I wouldn't make friends.

"And I couldn't let Sonya attend this huge new school all alone! So I insisted to come with her! Won't this be so fun Draco?" Taylor spoke up for the first time since we had gotten on the platform. Draco tried to shrink smaller behind his mother, desperate to not be included in the conversation.

I was chuckling at my cousin before I heard a gasping sound behind me, and as I glanced back, I was reminded of the nice boy who had stopped me earlier.

Smiling, I stepped back and pulled him into a one-armed embrace before stepped back up to my extended family.

"Well then, we'll just grab our bags and be on our way with my lovely new friend here. Thank you for stopping by dear Uncle Lucious, Aunty Narcissa. I'll see you at school Draco." I pulled my trolley along with my other arm and quickly escaped with the boy whose name I still did not know. Taylor pulled her trolley along with us and waved frantically at our extended family as we left.

"Oh thank you, you were the perfect excuse to be able to retreat before I had to trade pleasantries with Cissy." I gushed out. I released the boy as I pulled my bags onto the train.

"You're, re-related to, those-those horrible people!" He asked, making another gasping noise. Taylor made a snorting noise. I think she was trying to cover up a laugh.

"Indeed. Lucious isn't so bad. Draco doesn't act too badly around me because I punched him on his 13th birthday. Aunty Cissy is an entirely different matter though, she's not too keen on being related to me, nor I to her." I explained.

Turning around, I set a bag down and held it out to him. "Hello there! My name is Sonya Hildebrand, and this is my younger sister Taylor. What's yours?" Taylor dropped a bag and also held a hand out to him, grinning like a fool.

He stared for a few seconds before shaking himself out of his stupor and moved to take both of our hands and shake them.

"Neville. Neville Longbottom. Pleased to meet you."


	2. Scene Zwei

**Line breaks got a bit weird.**

**My bad.**

**Rating: PG13? (Scary dementors?)**

**Summary: Meeting the golden trio, introductions, and coming across Man!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'.**

* * *

><p><em>Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened. <em>-

* * *

><p>We shook his hands vigorously up and down, making his entire body shake.<p>

"The pleasure is all mine Neville. Now then, I do believe we should look for compartments?"

* * *

><p>As we looked up and down the aisles, all the compartments were pretty full, and we couldn't find one where we could sit together.<p>

"You go on Neville, we can meet back up at the castle." I gently pushed him further down the aisle, and started to turn back to look for another compartment.

"A-Are you sure? We can still keep looking, I'm sure there's one with more room." Neville asked a bit nervously.

I shook my head before responding. "No, really, go on, the train is about to start and I don't want to be in the middle of the aisle when it does. Now, shoo, go on, I'll find you later." I smiled and this time shoved him down the aisle. He stumbled back several steps before regaining his balance. He smiled at me and waved goodbye. Waving back, I made my way down the other direction of the aisle, Taylor trailing behind me.

I found one, and it looked like it could at least hold two more people. Slowly opening the compartment, I glanced at the people inside.

There was a redheaded boy who looked a bit dumb. A girl with bushy hair and an air of what I was hoping was knowledge and not arrogance. There was a man sleeping at the end of one of the benches, and he looked more like a homeless man than a staff member. Finally, there was another boy there with messy black hair and sparkly green eyes. He at least smiled at me as I came in.

"Uhm, excuse me, do you mind if we are allowed to sit here? All the other compartments are a bit full, and well, the only person I know here is Draco, and I'll be honest when I say he's a bit of a git, even if I am family."

The redhead scrunched up his nose before retorting. "You're related to him? Well, you can find another compartment, I don't need another Malfoy to insult me here."

The girl looked like she was about to scold him, and Taylor clenched her fists and stepped forward, but I beat both of them to it.

"Yeah, I am related to him, but no, I didn't come here to insult you. But be careful, if you scowl at me like that again, I may be inclined to smother you with marshmallows." I glared at him, a bit offended he thought I'd act like Draco. Stupid git.

"Ah! No, please don't go. Ron's mouth gets ahead of his brain sometimes. You'll have to forgive him. Please, come in, I'll help you put your bags up." The green eyed boy tried to smile at me, but I could tell he was a bit nervous if I would actually live up to my threat. I smiled at him before stepping completely in. He grabbed my bags and helped put them up while I took Taylor's and put them alongside with mine. After we had put everything away I thanked him and sat down next to him. Taylor was still glaring at the redhead, so I sighed and motioned for her to come sit down on my lap. She grinned and hopped forward, jumped on me, effectively knocking the breath out of me. Scowling, I cuffed her in the back of the head, but before we could get any further with our sibling fighting the other girl in the compartment asked me something.

"How are you related to Draco? I didn't think he had any cousins that came here." The bushy haired girl asked me.

"Tonks came here a few years ago, but you're right. Draco's mother, Narcissa, is our blood aunt. She has a pair of twin sisters; Andromeda and Cassiopeia. Cassiopeia is our mother. Both of them have been disowned by the Black family since Andromeda married a muggle born and my mother married just a regular muggle, but we still see her and Uncle Lucious on occasion. Even though we're half-bloods, they still welcome us into their family. Lucious convinced Narcissa, I believe it was something about bringing honor to the Black family name again? Honestly, I could care less, but I do enjoy torturing my Aunt and Draco, so I stop by frequently. Besides, Lucious doesn't mind me that much; he's actually quite a pleasant man when he wants to be. Though he does have those moments where you just want to take a large pointy stick and hit him with it. Somehow, I've refrained all these years." I rambled on about my family heritage, Taylor nodding at appropriate moments.

And then I realized that everyone was giving us astonished looks.

Taylor apparently found it a good time to get off my lap and went to go sit next to the other girl. The other girl smiled and elbowed the redhead, making him move over to have enough room for all of them.

Shaking himself from his daze, the black haired boy introduced himself first. "Well, I suppose it doesn't matter, I like you better than Draco already. I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

I shook his hand that he had offered to me and grinned. "Pleasure to meet you Harry."

He stared at me funnily while I continued to shake his hand. "Uhm, aren't you, gonna, you know, ask me if I'm really who I am?" He asked, the question coming out a bit awkwardly and he grimaced when he heard how stupid it sounded.

I blinked, but continued shaking his hand. "You're Harry. Yes? You're not a person under a charm or polyjuice potion right? Because lying Harry, is a sin."

He laughed and patted the hand that I was using to still shake his. Taylor just rolled her eyes at me from the other bench.

"Nevermind, forget about it. Thank you." I chuckled at him, and finally released his hand.

The redhead boy was the next to talk. "Uhm, no hard feelings about what I said before, right? I was uhh, acting like a bit of a git. Anyways, I'm Ron Weasley."

I laughed outright at his nervous expression. It was funny that he was scared of me.

"Aye, no hard feelings. And yes, you were a bit of a git." The girl smiled at me as I said the last part.

"He does that quite often. I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you both. What house are you in, I don't remember seeing you here before. By the sound of your accent, I'd say you were German, correct?"

Taylor piped up before I was able to answer. "Yes, we've both lived in Germany our whole lives. Oh, I do want to be in Ravenclaw! If I do say so myself, I like to think I'm brilliant! And I think I'd like to be around others who take their studying and school work as serious as me, I do enjoy learning. Being smart is so fun." Hermione laughed, and I chuckled a bit as I looked at Taylor who had a bright smile on her face and was swinging her legs back and forth. The picture of happiness and innocence.

I laughed a bit nervously, and rubbed the back of my neck. "This is my first year here. We're transferring from Beauxbatons. I'm not really sure what house I'll get put in. We're meeting with Professor Dumbledore as soon as we get to Hogwarts to discuss where we'll be going. I'm hoping at least not Slytherin. I don't think I could bear to be in the same house as my cousin."

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Besides, you seem too nice to be in Slytherin." Harry assured me, and I smiled at him in thanks.

* * *

><p>The next few hours were spent just talking and laughing. The trio before me very much enjoyed hearing of my exploits at my former school. Taylor helped me spin the tales of my glorious battles at my former school, and just as I was about to launch into a tale about how I tied a girl's hair to her bedpost. The train stopped moving and a chill ran up my spine. I stopped talking and glanced around, the lights flickering out shortly afterwards. As I breathed out, I realized I could see my breath.<p>

"This is simply not natural." I muttered under my breath. The windows and glass compartment door started to ice over.

"There's something moving out there!" Ron exclaimed in an extremely frightened voice.

What a girl.

Something moved beyond the compartment door, but before I was able to move, Harry shoved me behind him, and I tripped and fell onto the homeless man. I recoiled and then tumbled backwards onto the floor, my legs flailed above me and I almost did a somersault backwards. Cursing, I tried to right myself, but whatever was on the train had managed to open to the compartment door. Ron squealed in fright and backed into Hermione, which in return made her unbalanced and she tried to steady herself. She ended up bumping into Taylor and I barely heard my sister squeal before she rolled on top of me.

Cursing again, I tried to roll and push Taylor off of me. As I pushed Taylor behind me, I glanced over to see a hideous cloaked figure doing something to Harry. It looked like it was sucking something out of him. Gasping, I reached out to try and grasp my wand and do something, but suddenly, the homeless man popped up and shot a bright spell at the monster. I pushed myself into a standing position, but Taylor shot up at the same time as me and ended up hitting me, and so I was knocked to my knees, narrowly avoiding the man in front of me. These compartments are too small! Cursing yet again, I peered up to see Harry had passed out on the couch. Breathlessly, I tugged on the man's robes and when he looked at me I shakily pointed at Harry.

Man helped me up and sat me down on the couch before he attended to Harry.

"Blimey Taylor, whatever did I do to incur your wrath? You could've just asked if you wanted to kill me, 'pleases' and letting me know in advance are much more appreciated than falling and trying to crush me." I rubbed my bruised chest, wincing as I felt already forming bruises.

"I'm so sorry Sonya! Ron unbalanced Hermione who bumped me and-"

I waved my hand, dismissing her apology. "I was messin' with ya, don't mention it."

I looked over beside me and saw Harry was starting to come to a bit. Hermione got on her knees and scooted to be closer to Harry. Leaning over she started to question Harry if he was alright. I maneuvered myself to give her more room, and then got up and went to sit next to my sister on the other bench, sitting off to the side of the nice man.

I heard Harry mutter a 'thank you' as Hermione handed him his glasses. The man who helped save us pulled something out of his pocket and offered it to Harry.

Harry gave him a questioning look and the man smiled before explaining. "It's all right, it's just chocolate." I perked up at hearing the golden word 'chocolate' and looked to see what type it was. I do love chocolate. The man must've sensed my eyes or something, as he looked over and smiled and broke off another piece, offering it to me. Squealing, I offered a thank you and nibbled on my piece for a second, before breaking it in half and giving my sister a piece.

Harry pushed himself completely upright before asking the winning question. "What was that thing?" Harry asked, rubbing his head a bit.

The man was about to explain and even I was about to answer before my sister beat me to it. "It was a dementor! I've read about them before. They guard Azkaban, which is why it's a bit odd they're all the way out here."

The man opened his mouth again but once again he was cut off, this time by me. "They must've been searching the train for Sirius Black. Dumbledore is going to be furious when he hears they attacked a student. Stupid gits, the Ministry has really messed up this time." I scowled a bit as I thought of the repercussions having dementors out and about could have.

The man blinked at us for a few seconds before he smiled and laughed. "Indeed, you're both very smart for your age. You're both right on both accounts. Now please excuse me, I should probably go have a word with the driver." He stood up and smiled politely at us and reminded Harry to eat his chocolate before moving and leaving our compartment.

Harry shook himself a bit before asking what had happened. As Hermione and Ron explained to him the attack, I mused to myself about what the coming year at Hogwarts would bring. Things would be fascinating with a serial killer on the loose … especially since he's my cousin. Oh lovely.

I felt a bit bad for Harry as he tried to explain that he heard a woman screaming when he passed out; both Hermione and Ron shared a concerned look before Hermione tried to gently tell him there wasn't any woman screaming. Harry's expression was hurt and troubled.

* * *

><p>The conversation all the way to Hogwarts was strained and tense, despite the fact that I tried many times to try and talk. Hermione at least answered my question on who that man was, notifying me that it was a professor named Remus Lupin. I felt a bit stupid as both she and my sister pointed out that his name was on his luggage. Eventually I gave up trying to hold any conversations and me and my sister sat quietly for the rest of the ride. I tried to amuse myself by counting odd things around the compartment; How many freckles Ron had, the number of times Hermione petted Crookshanks, the varying shades of red in my sister's hair, the amount of times I'd threatened someone with death … Eventually I gave up and took a nap for the rest of the ride.<p>

Finally arriving, we got off the train, and bidding our new friends goodbye, my sister and I made our way to the carriages that would bring us to Hogwarts.


	3. Scene Drei

**Huzzah!**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: Getting sorted, meeting Snape, Draco being a git, the feast, and the wonderful Weasley Twins!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, nothin' here.**

**A/N: Ah, to those very first readers out there, I'm sorry for any confusion you face. Taylor was originally in Ravenclaw, but my younger cousin begged me to put her in Gryffindor. And so, not immune to puppy eyes, I had to come a revise it. **

* * *

><p><em>Friendship is born at the moment when one person says to another: "What! You too? I thought I was the only one." <em>- C.S. Lewis

* * *

><p>As we made our ways to the carriages, I was stopped by Draco.<p>

"Sonya! Is it true Harry potter _fainted_ on the train? The great, the wondrous, Harry Potter, fainting like a scared girl!" Draco and his friends snickered.

Blinking, I wasn't really sure why he wanted to know. Maybe he was concerned? "Uhm, yes, he did. We were actually in the same compartment. A dementor came in and attacked him. Quite scary if you ask me. Luckily, a professor saved us. Anyways, we should really be leaving Draco. I'll see you later." I waved at him and took my sister by the hand as we made our way to a carriage.

What an odd question …

* * *

><p>As we made our way to Hogwarts I couldn't help but look up in awe at the giant castle in front of us. I glanced over and saw my sister was doing the same. I smiled; I really felt like I was going to have a good time at this place. But a feeling in my gut told me that this place would be the grounds for many changes to come.<p>

I hoped that most of them were good …

As we stepped out of the carriages and walked to the castle, we were approached by an elderly woman with a stern face and nice green robes. She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall and then led us into the castle where we would meet Dumbledore.

Stepping into the Headmaster's office, I was completely fascinated by the amount of … junk he had in there! There were so many things. Books, a freakin' phoenix, cups and plates, odd miscellaneous items, candy, cabinets filled with stuff, hats, his huge desk, a broom that was enchanted to sweep, a pensieve, portraits filled with all the previous headmasters (a previous headmaster, Phineas Nigellus, who was a Black greeted me as one of his household (how awesome!)) and so many wonderfully shiny things!

I was about to step forward and touch a shiny wind chime, but stopped as I heard a throat being cleared … almost expectantly. Whirling around, I saw the great wizard known as Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, along with his plethora of titles.

Smiling sheepishly, I waved at him. Taylor just rolled her eyes at me, and gave a small curtsy to the Headmaster.

"Well my dears, it is a pleasure to meet two bright witches such as yourselves. I personally welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. May your time here be full of learning and joy." Professor Dumbledore smiled at us as he talked.

"Oh, uhm, thank you for allowing us to come here. I've always wanted to attend here, and we're both very happy to finally be able to So uhh, thank you." I lamely finished speaking. Something about this guy made me a bit tongue tied. He looked so kind and elderly, but I could literally feel the power radiating off of him. Taylor face palmed herself.

Dumbledore chuckled to himself before answering. "You're very welcome my dear. Now, it has come to my attention you're both in need of sorting. We have a very simple way of doing that." Professor Dumbledore walked over to a shelf and reached out to grab an old beaten up hat. I raised an eyebrow but waited for him to continue.

"This is the Sorting Hat. I shall place it upon your head, and it will decide based upon your personality and talents what the best House would be for you. Now, I believe the eldest should be the first to do this, unless you prefer otherwise …?" It took me a second to realize he was talking to me.

"Oh, uhm, no, I can go first, it's fine really." Dumbledore nodded and then gestured to a chair that was conveniently sitting only a few feet away. Walking over, I sat down and waited for the hat to be put on my head.

As the hat settled on my head, I jumped as I heard a voice speaking to me.

"_No need to be so skittish dear. I'm talking to you in your mind. Now let's see where you belong." _I probably looked like a fish out of water as I sat here, gaping while this sarcastic hat was mentally talking to me.

"_Yes, yes, I see. You're extremely intelligent, even if you hide it behind looking like a maniac. There's brilliance in your madness. But ah, you're a Black, even if you're only a half-blood. All of the Black family has gone to Slytherin, except for troublemaker, Sirius. Don't scowl now, it only makes you look ugly. I suppose I shan't put you there. You're extremely kind despite all the past fights you've gotten in, so I dare say that Hufflepuff would be ideal for you. And yet, I detect a fierce sense of loyalty. You'd die for your sister, take an unforgiveable curse if you were asked. And even if you try to convince yourself you're a coward, you're extremely courageous. It takes a great deal of will power to not only stand up to your enemies, but an even greater courage to stand up to your family. You don't back down from fights, but rather, finish them. Yes, I know exactly where to put you." _I thought the hat wasn't going to go on, but sadly, I was mistaken.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat bellowed out, and I winced a bit at the volume.

Dazedly standing up, I took the hat up and passed it back to Dumbledore. He smiled and congratulated me, even McGonagall looked happy. Taylor lunged forward and wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"Congratulations sister. I always knew you were like a lion. How fitting to be put in Gryffindor." I smiled and hugged her back in thanks. After I released her, I gently nudged her toward the chair.

As the hat was placed on her head, I smiled and waited. The hat didn't take nearly as much time as me, and only a few seconds later we heard the news.

"GRYFFINDOR!" I clapped as my sister stood up. She handed the hat back to Dumbledore and expressed her thanks. As she came towards me I put one arm around her back and the other under her legs and picked her up. Twirling around I smiled at her giggles.

"Good job sister. Always knew you were brave and a brainiac. Now you get to prove it to the rest of the school! Make me proud as you insult other's intelligence and show off!"

She laughed loudly and I spun around a few more times before I set her down.

* * *

><p>Thanking Dumbledore, we were to be escorted back to the main hall where the feast was about to take place by a rather grumpy looking fellow, whom we were told was Professor Snape.<p>

He looked agitated, like he sucked on a lemon.

I knew a rather good cleaning charm for his hair also.

Somehow though, I don't think he'd appreciate me casting any spells at him …

"Eat something sour?" His long strides faltered a bit as he glanced to the side at me. I smiled in return. Shaking himself a bit, he sped up and ignored me. I quickly picked up my pace to keep up with him.

"Stub your toe?" He glowered this time.

"No." He growled out, and continued to speed up, as if trying to get away from me. Poor Taylor was almost running to try and keep up with us.

"Hit your head on a low door frame? That always puts me in a foul mood, especially since I'm so short." I continued to ask him, not at all deterred by his growing annoyance.

Finally, he stopped and fully turned himself to look at me. He was rather tall, but I was only 5'1, so just about everyone is taller than me. All the same I grinned up to his frowning face.

"Is there a reason you're pestering me?" His teeth were clenched together so the question was rather forced.

"Oh, no reason. You simply had an annoyed look on your face. Thought maybe someone or something had put you in this foul mood. In my mind I said it looked like you sucked on a lemon, but not all people dislike lemons. I for one like them very much, my mother used to scold me when I was a little girl about eating them all the time. No matter, I-" My rambling was cut off by a hand being pressed over my mouth. Professor Snape's eye twitched a bit and I didn't think he could look any fiercer. I had a sudden urge to lick his hand and see what would happen, but something told me it wouldn't be pleasant.

"Cease your questions and ramblings girl. You sound like a blundering idiot. I am _not_ in a foul mood, but you're extraordinarily close to making me angry." He shot me a look one last time before removing his hand and resumed his walking. I looked over to Taylor to find her gaping at me like I was an idiot. I grinned and shrugged and then ran to catch up with him.

"So that's you smiling? My mistake then, I'll make a mental note of it next time. When you're actually smiling does that mean you're in a horrible mood and that I should run?" I quipped as I caught back up to his side.

I heard him sigh and mutter something under his breath, but he didn't answer me.

Smiling I decided to stop annoying him. But I did have one last question.

"What is it you teach Professor Snape?" I asked sincerely this time. I really hoped he answered.

He gave me a glance as if looking to see if I was being serious this time around. He hmphed before answering.

"Potions." Was his very short reply.

"Brilliant!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air. I didn't particularly care for measuring and math, but making potions was fun. Especially ones that blow up. Or ones that change your skin color. Oh, or even ones that make your tongue swell up and turn blue!

He raised an eyebrow at me, but I could see a small smile tugging at the edges of his lips.

* * *

><p>As we finally entered the Main Hall, Professor Snape pointed at the tables we would be sitting at. Swallowing the lump that had formed in my throat, I turned and gave my sister one last hug before we faced the rest of the school.<p>

"Good luck. I love you." My sister whispered to me, and I hugged her tighter and smiled at her in return.

"You too. Knock em' dead sis." We held hands as we walked toward the Gryffindor table. My palms were suddenly sweaty and my knees shook a bit, but I took a deep breath and slowly walked over.

I quickly scanned the table and tried to look for Harry and his friends. Suddenly, a hand shot up in the air and waved frantically. It was Hermione, and she was beckoning us over. Grinning, I gripped Taylor's hand tighter as I walked confidently over and took the open seats next to her. Harry and Ron greeted us as we sat down, and I smiled and waved in response.

Despite my earlier bravado walking over here, I could feel myself getting nervous as the people around me stared. Some smiled politely and tipped their heads in acknowledgement, but others just openly stared like I was an alien or something'. Taylor smiled at me from the side, and gave my hand a small squeeze before letting go and turning her attention to the others. Sighing to myself, I tried to ignore them, and turned to Hermione.

"Glad to see you made it. It's wonderful to see that you both made it into Gryffindor." Hermione smiled as she congratulated us.

"Oh thank you! I was quite surprised myself, I was sure I'd get into Ravenclaw, but the hat told me I was as brave as my sister and so he went me here!" Taylor answered, extremely proud of herself. I gave her a side hug before I turned my attention back to Hermione.

Hermione looked like she was about to ask me another question, before Draco interrupted trying to get Harry's attention.

After Draco and his friend did their drama queen presentation of what happened on the train, Ron told him to shove off and forced Harry to turn back around to face us.

"Where did he learn that?" Harry asked in a low voice, clearly not amused.

Mentally cursing myself, I smiled sheepishly and reached up to rub the side of my nose, a nervous tick I'd picked up. "Hah, yeah, that would be me. My apologies, I should've realized when Draco asked me he was just going to be a git about. Don't worry, I'll punch him for you later." Taylor snickered as I finished my comment. I'm sure she's be more than willing to help me.

Harry blinked at me before laughing. "Ah, don't worry about. He's always like that. I think if you punched him every time he acted like a git, he'd never be able to leave the medical wing for the amount of damage you did to him."

I laughed along with him, but before we were able to say anything else Dumbledore called for attention and gave us his speech.

* * *

><p>Despite the food appearing, I was still a bit gloomy. I wasn't terribly worried about all that was going on, but it's rather hard to ignore the fact that your cousin is a raving mad serial killer who seemed to be heading closer and closer to Hogwarts, if the dementors were anything to go by.<p>

And that's another thing; Dementors. I _really _didn't like them. They looked like Death himself. A fitting way to look I guess, considering they could and would kill you.

Creepy buggers.

I tried to dispel all the worries from my mind, and just focused on eating and laughing with my new found friends. Hermione questioned me on all that I had learned at Beauxbatons.

I really liked Charms class the best. Being able to just magically clean and tidy up things was just so darn useful. I also preferred defensive spells to offensive ones, though I was able to do either. We traded opinions on different books we'd read, and made mental notes of which ones we needed to read.

Harry peppered me with questions about life in Germany, and I was all too happy to regale him with how lovely it was. I explained to him that I was half Irish (from my Mum) and half German (from my Dad).I told him about how pretty it was in the springtime, and how amazing the food was, and how kind the people were. I talked about how I had traveled to Austria and Sweden, and of course my time spent in France. I regaled them with tales of medieval festivals and being able to pet goats and ride ponies, and how I knew all the bakers and butchers and people at the marketplaces and that I got free pommes frites and pretzels everywhere I went.

I got to talk to Ron about my family and how my Mum was a scrapper, more so than my Da. We traded horror stories about the times our mothers had gotten angry. I told him our families needed to meet up some time. I was sure our mothers would get along famously, and that his Dad would be able to pester my Dad about muggle things.

Taylor was having a marvelous time chatting with a boy named Seamus Finnigan. She laughed as she made him say things and listened to him mix it up with his thick Scottish accent. Luckily, he laughed right along with her.

Suddenly, I felt movement behind me, and as I looked over I noticed two more redheads, twins by the looks of it, were standing behind me.

"Well hullo there." The one closest to me greeted.

"We saw you talking to our baby brother here, and decided we'd come over and introduce ourselves." The one farther away commented.

They both sounded so similar and wore identical Cheshire grins.

"I'm Fred." The one closest to me grabbed my right hand and placed a kiss on it. I felt my face heat up and I was mortified that I was blushing. Darn you pale complexion!

The other twin rolled his eyes, but grabbed Taylor's hand and did the same thing."I'm George." Taylor blushed but managed to let out a small giggle and she smiled and shook his hand in response.

"We're the Weasley twins!" They both exclaimed at the same time grinning at us.

"Hullo there. I'm Sonya Hildebrand and this is my younger sister Taylor. Just transferred here from Beauxbatons. Pleasure to make your acquaintances." I shook both of their hands and smiled.

"You hear that George? She's pleased!" Fred laughingly said.

"No no Fred, she's pleased to make MY acquaintance, I am, after all, the better looking one." George quipped to his brother.

"We both look the same you git!" Fred turned around to argue with his brother.

"You should be proud to be as good looking as me then!" George replied back.

Before they could get any further I started laughing so hard I pressed a hand over my mouth to keep myself from snorting, Taylor herself was letting out peals of giggles. The twins stopped talking and look at me, smiles on both of their faces.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help mahself, you were both so serious. If it makes ye feel any better, I reckon yer both handsome." Fred blushed and tried not to smile too widely while George just laughed along with me.

"Well thank you fair lady, if I dare say so, you're rather dashing yourself." Fred winked at me as he talked.

"Well thank ye kindly Fred. I always enjoy hearing that I'm dashing. You can always count on this dashing knight to come and save you from your evil brother if need be." George roared with laughter as he heard my comment.

"Ya hear that Fred? At least I'm the evil mastermind and you're just the blushing maiden!" George laughed out. Fred was laughing with him.

"I'll enjoy being saved by my dashing knight any day Georgie, after all, doesn't the knight always kill the evil wizard?" Fred asked back, still chuckling.

George laughed anyways and just nodded his head. "Well, she can take you then. I'll be content with having this other blushing maiden with me than you! She's much prettier!"

The twins turned around to go, but before they left both Fred and George grabbed our hands and made a show of doing a large and dramatic bow.

"I do believe this is the start of a beauuuuutiful friendship Sonya. We'll be seein' you around mate." Fred smiled and winked again before letting my hand go and walking off.

"Aye, joy to meet you Taylor. You can always count on the Weasley Twins if ever need be." George gave Taylor's hand a squeeze and he smiled before walking off towards his brother.

* * *

><p>After the feast I made my way to the Gryffindor common room with everyone else. After bidding Harry and Ron goodnight, and hugging my sister, I made my way into the girl's dormitory with Hermione. I learned after stepping into the room that my bed was placed right next to Hermione's, and I was extremely glad for that. After changing into my PJs, Hermione and I sat on our beds and stayed up for a bit just talking.<p>

After we exchanged goodnights, I nestled into the warm covers of my new bed, and smiled as I drifted off to sleep replaying the events of feast in my head.


	4. Scene Vier

**You'll soon learn the fear behind Sonya's dream. I'll save that part for Boggart time though. Bwahahah.**

**Unless you already guessed.**

**Good for you then!**

**Rating: PG (Attacking? I'm horrible at ratings ...)**

**Summary: Pancakes, Attacking Hermione, DIVINATION CLASS!, and more pancakes!**

**Disclaimer: The fear is real. I do not however, own Harry Potter.**

**It's just a hobby to do horrible things to the characters ...**

* * *

><p><em>"Before you criticize someone, you should walk a mile in their shoes. That way, when you criticize them, you're a mile away and you have their shoes." <em>  
>― Jack Handey<p>

* * *

><p><em>I stared at the plate of pancakes with strawberries and whip cream on top in front of me. There was polished silver fork and knife on the left hand side and a tall glass of milk on the right.<em>

_The whip cream even made a smiley face!_

_I could hear them … the pancakes … they were chanting 'eat us, eat us, eat us!'._

_I knew it was a trap._

_Any second now and __**he**__ would appear from around a corner, just waiting to eat __**me.**_

_Honestly, who'd want to eat me? I might be a bit round and curvy, but that was no excuse to justify killing and eating me!_

_But … they were so tempting. They were the most beautiful pancakes I'd ever seen … maybe I could just nab a bite? _

_Then I'll make a run for it._

_I lightly stepped forward, twisting my head back and forth to see any signs of movement. _

_Tiptoeing forward, I grabbed the fork and quickly cut a small slice of strawberry pancakes. I did a small happy dance of glee._

_Just as I was about to stick the fork in my mouth to partake of this wonderful food of the gods, I heard a distant noise._

_I froze, and listened for a second._

_Thumping._

_Muffled and distant, but there all the same._

_Something was hopping my way …_

_Cursing loudly, I whirled around, only to be faced by! …._

"WAKE UP!"

Shrieking, I rolled and fell onto the floor.

Quickly rolling backwards, I stood up and lunged at my enemy, knocking them onto something soft and squishy.

"BACK YE PINK FURRY DEMON! YE'LL NOT LAY YER COLORFUL EGGS AND KILL ME! YA HEAR!" I snarled at my opponent.

Finally, I opened my eyes and encountered a most curious sight.

I was sitting atop Hermione Granger with my hands pinning her arms down.

How did I get here again …?

"Sonya! Get off! What's wrong with you!" Hermione demanded, struggling under me.

Blinking, I released her, and as she hurriedly sat up, she bonked heads with me.

Squealing at the pain, I rolled backwards and hit the floor.

Again.

Sitting up I reached up to rub my forehead.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I seemed to be a bit … out of it. Was there any particular reason I attacked you?" I asked, my dreams were already fuzzy.

Something about pancakes?

"You attacked me!" She informed me, clearly outraged.

Opps …

I struggled to remember why I attacked her.

Oh yes.

She tried to wake me.

"You tried to wake me up didn't you? Sorry, I should've said something earlier. I'm usually really violent right after I wake up. Just prod me with a stick or something, just keep out of arms reach and you should be fine."

I had learned at a very young age that it took me a few seconds to come to complete consciousness, and if I was doing something in my dream, Merlin forgive you if you got in my way.

Hermione rapidly blinked at me, her mouth still open a bit.

"Careful, you may want to close your mouth. Moths have a bad tendency to fly into them." I informed her.

Moths were evil blighters. Always aimlessly flying all over the place, dangerously coming close to smacking into me.

Hermione quickly shut her mouth, and before I was able to apologize for the attack again, she started laughing.

"Goodness, nothing will be dull while you're around will it? With both you and Harry in the same room I think we might end up destroying Hogwarts. Come along then, breakfast is in an hour." Hermione was still chuckling as she got up from her bed and made her way to the bathroom. Grinning, I stood up and followed her.

Dull was boring; and I was anything but.

After getting ready, we made our way into the common room. I saw my sister was already awake and with her nose in a book sitting on a chair. Rolling my eyes I walked over, and before she noticed me, I put my arms around her back and legs and hoisted her up. She screamed at the sudden action, arms flailing and she managed to smack my face with her book.

Owwwwww ….

Cursing in German, I quickly walked over to the couch and dropped her on it. She let out an 'oomph' as she hit the cushions, but I was really too busy feeling my nose to care.

"Blimey, you don't need to learn how to do magic Taylor, just keep a book on hand and no one will be able to mess with you."

Not even a full day at Hogwarts and I already had bruises and was attacking people.

Exactly what did this tell me of the future?

"Well, if you hadn't startled me, we wouldn't be in this situation, now would we?" Taylor demanded, 'hmph'ing and scowling at me.

"Don't scowl, it makes you look ugly." I remarked dryly.

Her scowl deepened before she managed to take a breath in and smooth her irritated features out.

Rolling my eyes, I was about to continue my way to breakfast, before I heard muffled shouts coming from the boy's dormitory.

Harry and Ron stumbled out of the door, in the middle of laughing. They stopped as soon as they saw us, and their already red faces flushed a deeper red.

"Gut morgan. Sleep well?" I asked grinning.

Both boys laughed and nodded. Hermione just let out a snort and made her way out of the common room, my sister trailing after her. Shrugging, I continued on my mission to find food, and I beckoned the boys to follow me as I walked after the two girls.

* * *

><p>After making our way down to breakfast, getting our schedules, bidding my sister and Hermione goodbye, the boys and I made our way to our first class.<p>

Divination.

I loved predicting crap.

I usually predicted random things, like getting hit, or lunch that day, or homework assignments.

I predicted my sister would fall and get a broken arm once.

Does it count if I accidently helped out in that?

I didn't mean to drop her while giving her a piggyback ride.

Oh well.

No one ever said predictions had to be good ones.

Ron and Harry sat down at a table toward the front of the front, and waved me over. Shrugging, I went and took a seat next them.

After Trelawney had launched and finished her speech about the mysteries of divination and opening our Inner Eye, I shook myself out of my semi-coma and reached forward for my tea cup. Before I was able to grab it though, I suddenly heard a voice beside, muttering something about how rubbish this was.

Looking over, I noticed Hermione sitting next to me.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

Just because we're magical doesn't mean we can magically pop up in class without noticing. Or maybe I just forgot she was there, I am rather oblivious …

"I came in during her speech, don't mind me. Go about reading your tea leaves." She crinkled her nose in disgust.

A little voice in the back of my head told me she didn't like Divination …

Rolling my eyes, I continued to reach forward and get my cup.

Trelawney suddenly appeared at my side. "No no dear girl! It is bad luck to predict one's own future! Quickly, put it back before you doom yourself!" Trelawney looked panicked as she watched me.

"Nothing I can't handle Professor. I'm sure a few more bruises could do me some good. Besides, Harry and Ron exchanged cups, and I don't trust them to predict my future correctly." I peered into my cup to look at my tea leaves. There was a small circle that had spaces in it that resembled … a smiley face.

I could feel my eye twitching a bit, and I looked to the next shape. The next shape was a larger blob, with two ears perhaps? sticking off the head.

No … that can't be right …

I could feel myself frowning, and I finally looked onto the last figure.

It looked like a stick pointing at the large blob.

I do like sticks, so many useful thing about them.

You can poke people, jab people, stab people, hit people, whack people, trip people, threaten people, cut people-

Maybe it was a wand?

There was many useful things you can do with a wand too, and I think the list outnumbers the stick one.

"I shall be having smiley faced pancakes soon, probably for breakfast. I'll encounter an old enemy, but luckily for me I'll have my wand on hand for the confrontation. All in all, it seems like a pretty good day."

Trelawney eyed me for a moment before she moved forward and grabbed my cup from me. Muttering to herself, she looked at the cup for a few moments, before looking at me. She repeated this process for a few times, before she handed my cup back and patted my hand.

"Yes, you're right my dear! Never have I met such a student with an astute sense of the future! I shall have to invite you to my crystal ball seeing sessions. You may yet posses the Inner Eye!" She smiled as she patted my hand again.

Hermione let out a snort, though I give her credit for turning it into a cough, politely covering up her mouth with the sleeve of her robe.

I grimaced. I hated crystal balls. I had once gone into a gypsy witch's tent and let her try to read my future when I was ten, and then the crystal ball rolled off the table and onto my foot. She cursed me with bad luck and I ran screaming out.

I've never been the same.

"I'll have to decline Professor Trelawney. As much as I enjoy guessing, err, 'predicting', the future, I've got a bit of an aversion to crystal balls. I'll just end up bringing bad luck anyways." I smiled sheepishly at her, hoping she wouldn't press the issue.

She blinked at me, but then shrugged and turned to Ron. "Whatever you say my dear. Divining is not for everyone after all!"

As she stepped forward to pester Ron about Harry's cup, I snickered to myself.

It would be just my luck to have to face my archnemesis and have pancakes on the same day.

I was snapped out of my mental musing as I heard Trelawney gasp and drop Harry's cup. Looking up, I heard her just in time.

"My boy. You have the Grim!" Trelawney stumbled further back and frantically began murmuring.

People shouted out questions, though it seems Seamus misheard and asked what the 'Grin' was. As the volume steadily rose, a boy named Bem I believe, answered their questions.

"Not the Grin, you idiot. The Grim. 'Taking the form of a giant spectral dog, it's among the darkest omens in our world. It's an omen … of death.'"

An awkward pause followed.

And then the bell rang.

Huzzah!

Standing up, I left the classroom with my friends.

"Just ignore her Harry, I'm sure it's just rubbish." Hermione scoffed as she spoke.

"Tsk tsk Hermione, no respect for opening your Inner Eye and looking into the future?" I asked, cheekily grinning.

She just glared at me.

"Don't worry about it Harry. So what if you'll have a near death experience sometime this year? Seems like you have those every year, eh?"

Harry cast a glare at me before sighing. "Gee, thanks for reminding me. I suppose it's too much to ask to just have a normal year at Hogwarts like a normal teenager isn't it?" He asked a bit bitterly.

Laughing, I reached over to loop my arm around his shoulders, my other hand waving in the air.

"Of course it is Harry! You're not normal! Don't feel too bad, neither am I. Special people like us just to suffer. Don't worry buddy, we can make it through as long as we have each other! Besides, I'm sure it shouldn't be anything too drastic. You'll probably just fall off your broom and almost plummet to your death. I doubt you'll be attacked by a werewolf or something. What an adventure that would be!"

He at least laughed along with me, and the four of us continued on our merry way to our next classes.


	5. Scene Funf

**Summary: Meeting Buckbeak. Does anyone have any marshmallows?**

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer: Nay my dear friends, I own nothing except pocket lint. BUT YOU CAN'T HAVE IT! IT'S MIIIIIIINE!**

* * *

><p><em>"I have not failed. I've just found 10,000 ways that won't work." <em>

_― Thomas A. Edison_

* * *

><p>Walking down to Hagrid's hut with my three friends, I was suddenly distracted by a rather large bunny.<p>

"BunBun!" I cried, running after it. Chasing it through the field, I quickly grew tired.

I could hear Harry calling me back, but I ignored him.

Unforunately, BunBun got away. Crafty bugger.

Pouting a bit, I walked back to my friends.

But not before I heard Ron mutter something about me being a nutter.

I cast a sideways glance at him as I walked by. Following behind the group, I stooped down to pick up a particularly large acorn. Turning my head side to side I made sure no one was looking, and then quickly chucked it at Ron's head.

It hit and rebounded off with a satisfying 'pop!'. Ron cursed and gripped the back of his head. Just as he turned around I spun to the side and pointed at a tree.

"Holy Griffin , did you see that acorn go flying? You must've made the trees upset Ron. Better watch yourself next time. Never know when they could strike next!"

Ron's mouth was agape as he looked at me, but luckily enough for me Hermione hit him and he shut his mouth before I could comment..

Skipping merrily and humming a tune, I went in front of the trio and went to stand in front of Hagrid.

Hagrid was a rather large man.

Very large.

Much taller than my 5'1.

_Much._

Ignoring the fact that my fun sized status made everyone taller, I quickly focused in and listened to what Hagrid had to say.

Gathering us around, he informed us he had a great lesson planned.

Did it involve marshmallows? I do like marshmallows.

Oh, or something shiny!

Hermione quickly caught up to me and we made our way to where the rest of the class was going.

"Open yer books to page forty-nine!" He told us.

I glanced down at my demonic book, who I had aptly named Demon. I frowned as I tried to think of a way to open it. Did it drink beer? Maybe if it was drunk enough it would open ... No no, the pages would get all soggy, what about-

"Exactly how do we do that?" I looked beside me to notice Draco. His nose was upturned in a look of extreme distaste.

Strikingly reminded me of Aunty Cissy.

Most of the time I'd hit him right about now, but I had to agree with the fact that I really didn't like this book …

"Well just stroke the spine of course." Hagrid said knowingly, as if we were idiots.

Looking down at the book grasped in my hand, I doubted it would help any.

I reached forward and brushed my fingers along the spine of Demon, and oddly enough, he started purring.

What the grapes?

I facepalmed myself. Something so seemingly complicated accomplished by something so simple.

It made no sense.

Walking forward, I noticed Neville get attacked by his book. Snorting, I went by and gave him a hand and lifted him up. He nodded to me that he was ok; and then was promptly attacked again.

Taking his book away I helped him up a second time. I brushed his clothes off a bit, trying to get rid of any ... excess tatters and flimsy pieces. His robes were practically destroyed.

As I made my way towards Harry I heard Draco complaining.

What a surprise. Draco. Complaining.

This is a once in a lifetime experience, I should sell tickets!

I heard him spit out an insult about Hagrid, and before I was able to do anything harmful, Harry stepped forward.

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry warned as he walked closer. I backed into the sidelines of people, more curious than anything else to see how this played out.

Draco and his lackeys made 'oohing' sounds, as if they were impressed.

I rolled my eyes at their mature response.

Honestly, they weren't ghosts, no need to go around sounding like one.

Draco walked up to Harry, but suddenly stopped, and pointed behind him. Stuttering a bit, Draco yelped out "Dementor, dementor!"

Everyone whirled around to see where they were, and Draco and his friends just laughed.

Lifting their hoods up, they made the 'oohing' sounds again.

I really need talk to him about that. I never realized it was Draco's life pursuit to be a ghost.

If he needed help I was more than glad to help him into meeting the afterlife.

Hermione grabbed Harry and pulled him away, sneering as she turned her back on Draco.

As Draco laughed and walked forward, I stooped down and grabbed a rock.

Not really caring who saw me, I flung it, and it met the back of Draco's head.

He squealed in pain and grabbed his head. As he turned around to look and see who had done that, I stared at the ground and pointed.

"Merlin, did you see ground hog pop up and throw that rock? Someone should really look into this ground hog infestation! Could really bring harm to someone!" I grabbed my things in one hand and Neville's with my other and we hurried past Draco before he could say anything else. Neville actually gave me a smile as I led him away from Draco, softly laughing.

Ron turned around to look at us and he smiled as if trying to contain his laugh as he looked at Neville's torn and ripped clothing.

"You're supposed to stroke it." Ron informed us.

Neville nodded his head and looked a bit sheepish. "Yeah."

Rolling my eyes, I turned to face Hagrid.

He cleared his throat, and then turned and made a 'da da da daaa!' sound.

As we looked in the direction he was gesturing to, I finally noticed what he was talking about.

It was a giant blue chicken.

_This _was the surprise?

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid asked, his voice full of pride.

I hate birds. Any type really. I doubted this was an exception to the rule. Anything could've been better, I'd've taken doxies or pixies or burnt fried chicken, or heck, even Mum on a bad day. Everything they say about Irish tempers isn't true; it's worse.

"Say hullo to Buckbeak!" Hagrid called out as he threw a ferret at the thing.

It swallowed it whole.

The bloody chicken swallowed a ferret whole!

Weird.

Yet cool, all at the same time.

As Ron asked what the thing was, Hagrid explained. "That Ron, is a hippogriff!"

He then proceeded to tell us that they were easily offended creatures, and that if we did end up insulting one, we may end up dead.

The coolness factor of the chicken went down a few points, and I backed up a few steps; I was, after all, notorious for my insults, and if I died by them, I at least didn't want to be killed by a chicken.

"Now, who'd like to come and say hello?" Hagrid cheerfully asked.

Neville and I ducked behind the rock in front of us, and all the others quickly backtracked.

Except for Harry.

Figures he'd not be paying attention and have a dire consequence for it.

Hargrid smiled and congratulated Harry, and as Harry glanced around he finally realized what he had gotten himself into. Ron stepped forward and shoved him ahead a few steps.

Poor bloke. No need to push someone closer to their death Ron.

Hagrid guided Harry through the steps of trying to appease the blue chicken.

It wasn't going well.

As the stupid chicken finally bowed to Harry, I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

Harry stepped forward and the chicken followed and also came forward a few steps; and so, Harry was able to pet Buckbeak a bit. He looked back and smiled at us.

I gave him a cheeky grin and a thumbs up.

"I think I'll let ye ride him now!" Hagrid said cheerfully.

Harry looked back with the best WTF expression ever, and was about to ask the same thing; but then Hagrid picked him up.

Harry protested with severeal rapid 'heys!' but Hagrid wasn't really paying attention.

Hagrid placed him on Buckbeak and kindly informed him not to pull any feathers out.

As Buckbeak reared and took off, I cupped my hands around my mouth and yelled at Harry.

"BRING ME BACK SOME MARHMALLOWS HARRY!" I waved frantically as Buckbeak flew past and beyond us.

Hermione and Ron ran up beside me, shock and concern spelled across their faces.

"They grow up so fast don't they? Only a few moments ago and his death was predicted, and now look at 'im! Flyin' hippogriffs and makin' friends. Bring a tear to tha eye don' it?" I wiped away a fake tear from my eye, smiling wistfully.

A few minutes later and Buckbeak landed and the entire class cheered.

After Harry was pulled off by Hagrid, and they shared a few words, Draco decided he would go up and pet the chicken.

Said chicken was not amused.

And so we found ourselves dismissed as Draco was carried to the hospital wing by Hagrid, Draco pitifully cursing the bloody chicken.

I was sitting on a rock, laughing as I replayed the expression on Draco's face as he was pwned by a giant blue chicken.

The coolness factor of the chicken went up drastically and I found myself in need of updating my mental friends list.

Wiping my eyes and holding my stomach from the pain of so much laughing, I walked up to Harry and clapped him on the back.

"Well done Harry. Couldn't've done it better mahself." I smiled at him as he looked at me shocked.

"Aren't you-?"

"Nope." I really didn't care what happened to Draco. So long as he didn't die. He's no fun dead to me.

"Ye didn't bring back any marshmallows did ya?"

* * *

><p>One has to enjoy the simple pleasures of life, and laughing at Draco was pretty high up the list.<p>

Sitting in the Main Hall with my friends, I took my quill and doodled smiley faces on my forearm, ignoring Draco's embellished version of the story of his attack.

"He's been sighted! He's been sighted!" Seamus came running and screaming into the Main Hall.

"Calm down Seamus, Neville always manages to pop up after he's lost." I waved my hand and made a shoo'ing gesture in his direction, still focusing on my doodles.

"Hey!" Neville protested from beside me.

Seamus ignored us and explained. "Sirius Black!"

"Dufftown? That's not far from here." Exclaimed Hermione, her eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts, do you?" Neville asked fearfully.

"Don't fret Neville, Sir Sonya will protect you!" Fred helpfully spoke up.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

He winked and smiled back.

Everyone had ignored us and went on with their conversation. I barely caught what Bem was saying.

"It's like trying to catch smoke. It's like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands." He said gravely.

"Well what a silly idea, who would want to do that? If you succeeded your hands would get black all over them and bleh and-"

Everyone stared at me.

Fred, George, and Ron were all trying to suppress laughs, George being the most successful and Fred being the least.

Bem, Seamus, and Hermione had varying degrees of glares on their faces

Lastly, Harry was just shaking his head and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I think it'd be best if you were silent Sonya." Fred said, his voice a bit high from trying not to laugh.

I nodded and agreed, and then firmly kept my mouth shut for the rest of the time there.


	6. Scene Sechs

__**Small update, sorry it took so long! Enjoy!**

**I'll try and be a bit faster. I've got someone to poke me with a sharp stick when I fall behind now, so that might help ...**

* * *

><p><em>A fool flatters himself, a wise man flatters the fool.<em>

_ - Edward G. Bulwer-Lytton_

* * *

><p>I walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom with Harry and Ron, my arms swinging in large arcs beside me.<p>

A crowd was already gathered in front of a rather shiny mirror. Or was that a mirror in front of a closet?

Mirrors, attached to closets? Wonders will never cease …

Professor Lupin was walking behind the mass of students, keeping an eye on most of us. His eyes caught mine, and I saw them narrow slightly, before he continued walking around.

Rattles and shakes were heard from behind the mirror, and I felt trepidation settle at the bottom of my stomach.

"Intriguing, isn't it?" Prof. Lupin asked us as he walked around. "Would anyone care to venture a guess, as to what it is? Or what's inside?"

"A shiny mirror?" I called out. I felt someone cuff me in the back of my head and I whirled around to see Hermione giving me a rather disapproving stare. I whined and rubbed the back of my head, Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"A very astute observation , however, not quite what I was looking for." Prof. Lupin chuckled as he answered my outburst.

"I try my best." I replied back.

Dean beside me rolled his eyes but was smiling at my antics. "A boggart sir."

"Very good ." Prof. Lupin praised. "Now, can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?"

"No one knows." Hermione answered confidently.

Ron and Harry quickly turned around and Ron openly gaped at Hermione's appearance.

Ignoring the boys, Hermione explained further. "Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever a person fears the most."

I tuned out the rest of what she said and mentally panicked. The terror must've shown on my face because Prof. Lupin came up behind me and gave my back a few hard pats, throwing me a few steps forward.

"Luckily, there is a rather simple charm that exists to repel a boggart." Reassured us, eyeing me specifically. I closed my mouth and resorted to playing with the ends of my sleeves, trying to distract myself.

After practicing out loud (and mentally making jokes at the charm's name) without wands and being given the helpful tip that laughter is the key to finishing a boggart off, he apparently declared us fit and ready for battle, and Neville was on the front lines. Poor sod.

Lupin called on Neville to be the first victim, err, demonstration of what we were doing.

Neville hesitated for a moment, and I gave him a pat on the shoulder, before giving him a shove on the back. He stumbled forward and gave an unmanly squeak before regaining balance in front of Prof. Lupin.

"Now, what frightens you most of all?" Lupin asked aloud.

Neville mumbled a reply and Lupin kindly asked him to speak up.

"Professor Snape …" Neville admitted, his tone shakey, and he glanced at the floor, looking at it as if it could protect him.

Unfortunately, the Floor God was unkind, and didn't grant favors very often …

After conversing for a bit, Lupin finally went to stand beside Neville, and he wordlessly opened the door that contained the boggart.

Snape, with a rather ugly scowl on his face, silently stepped out, his eyes focused only on Neville.

Neville trembled a bit, before forcefully pointing his wand at him and uttering "_Riddikulus!"_

Soon, Snape's usual black robes morphed into a green blouse and skirt, he had a red hand bag, a rather gaudy bird hat, and a dead animal of some kind hanging around his neck. I would fear Neville's grandmother also, if she wore clothing like that.

Applause and laughter rang through the classroom, and Neville looked immensely relieved. Still chuckling, Lupin ordered us to make a line and everyone eagerly shoved their way around, forming a rather messy formation.

I found myself squished between Ron and Harry, making me second in line. Ron stepped in front, and the boggart took a few moments before finally shifting into a giant black widow. Ron instantly paled and stood stock still.

"Wand out Ron!" I hissed from behind him. Ron stood still for a second more, before shaking himself and shakily grabbing his wand from his robes. As the spider ambled closer, he finally pointed his wand at the blasted creature and shouted the charm. Suddenly, roller-skates appeared on the end of each of its legs, and it skittered and skated awkwardly unable to find its balance.

The class roared with laughter and I felt myself be unkindly shoved forward and I stood in front of the still distressed spider. The boggart's form bulged and shifted before finally settling on the one thing I hated and feared the most …

A large pink rabbit stood on it's hind legs, staring at me with it's large button eyes, a basket in one hand.

It was evil, it was the devil incarnate, it was black magic wearing the face of a bunny, it was …

The Easter Bunny … My arch nemesis …

I had never told anyone of my fear, because I knew it was a rather stupid one. But _please_, did a guy running around in a pink bunny suit, delivering chocolate confections and lord knows what else to the small children of the world bother no one else! That's freakin' creepy when you think about it! Santa, and the Tooth Fairy I can handle, but not a pink bunny, oh no ...

I unsteadily lifted my wand toward the disgusting rabbit-man and tried to think of some way, _any_ way, to change it into something amusing.

Swallowing my anxiety, and kissing my pride goodbye, I pointed my wand and muttered the charm.

A resounding 'pop!' filled the air, and on the ground lay a smiling pumpkin, complete with drawn on eyelashes, makeup, and a princess hat … It was all my muddled mind could think of in the face of pure evil …

Cheering filled the air, and I walked to the back of the line on wobbly knees.

"I'd make fun of you for the giant bunny, but I know you'd hit me, so I'll just say good on you." Ron patted my shoulder as I came to stand beside him. Releasing a breath I had been holding, I thanked him. "Yeah … good on me … thanks …"

With giggles and smiles still all about Harry finally stepped up to the front of the line and faced the boggart. The figure quickly shifted, and all the laughter died as we saw the new shape of fear.

A dementor floated in front of Harry, and even though Harry had his wand at ready, Lupin quickly jumped in front of him, yelling loudly to capture the boggart's attention.

The boggart turned again and I saw dark clouds with a small moon peeking from behind them. Before I had a moment to ponder why Lupin was terrified of the clouds and moon, he quickly turned the boggart into a balloon and it flew around the class and into the closet where Lupin quickly closed it.

Lupin quickly dismissed us and everyone groaned at not having been able to face the boggart. I narrowed my eyes at Lupin. I might not have been the brightest crayon in the box, but I knew a subject change when I saw one.

I quickly strode forward to Harry, and I could feel Lupin's eyes on my back.

Harry stood, almost in a daze before the boggart closet, eyes unfocused as he saw his reflection in the mirror. Quickly I tugged on his sleeve and motioned with my head that we needed to leave. Harry hesitated a moment, before nodding and walking in front of me. I turned my head back to Lupin who was still at one side of the classroom, munching quietly on his apple and watching me.

"Enjoy the rest of your day and apple Professor." I called to him and I ran out his class.

I'd talk with Harry about the boggart incident later …


	7. Scene Sieben

**Bleh, it's been so long since I've updated!**

**PLEASE FORGIVES ME! T_T **

**Sumary: An unexpected run in, Sirius Black, and bedtime.**

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>"Insanity is doing the same thing over and over again, expecting a different result each time." -<em>Einstein

* * *

><p>Since both Harry and Taylor were unable to attend the first trip to Hogsmead, I decided being my overwhelmingly gracious self, that I would sit this trip out.<p>

Leaning against the wall idly waiting, I saw Harry trying to beg McGonagall to sign his paper, but with that steely gaze of hers I knew it was a rather futile task.

McGonagall was just not the woman you argued with.

I'm also sure she was the woman that you didn't want to play poker with either. That glare of hers would sap all confidence from me. Not that I'm particularly good at poker in the first place. I have an absolute rubbish poker face, and it seems like I'm always dealt the worst hand. Or maybe it's because I can just never remember the rules …

As the group departed I waved to Neville goodbye. He gave me a nervous smile and waved back. I waved goodbye to the rest of my friends and soon Harry came to stand next to me, shoulders hunched dejectedly. I gave him a sunny smile and clapped him on the back, pointedly ignoring his glare.

"Don't worry too much Harry. You'll eventually get to go. Just gotta lay low for a while before you break out that invisibility cloak. As for today, you get to hang out the wondrous _me!_ In … the magical … _common room!_" I wiggled my fingers and posed for Harry, hoping he'd brighten up a bit.

I think he glared more, but eventually he rolled his eyes and started walking. I let out a cheer and followed after him. I chattered aimlessly while he just sulkily walked beside me, but I was hoping once we got to doing something he would cheer up at least a little bit.

As we rounded the corner however we encountered Professor Lupin.

"Ah, Harry! And Ms. Sonya. I was just going out for a stroll, get some fresh air. It gets a bit stuffy in the castle sometimes." Professor Lupin gave us a kind smile, and I saw Harry instantly perk up.

"That sounds like an incredible idea Professor Lupin. You should bring Harry with you! The poor dear is looking oh so pale and I fear he is as fragile as a flower, perhaps some air would do him so good as well." I grabbed Harry's shoulders and shoved him towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry stumbled and looked back to glare at me, but Professor Lupin simply chuckled and nodded his thanks to me.

Giving a final wave to the two before Harry could protest I sprinted down the hallway and towards the common room.

After slowing down to a walk, I skipped around a corner.

And promptly ran into something solid.

Or someone.

As I collided with the tall object I squealed as we toppled together onto the cold stone floor. Or at least, that's what I was expecting. Whatever I had landed on was a bit softer than a stone floor and was cetainly thing under me gave a groan of pain and protest. Peeking through my lashes, I glanced down at what I was laying on top of.

Rather than the dark grey castle floor, I was staring into pools of brown, and it took my brain a few moments to realize that those were in fact eyes. And said eyes belonged to one infamous Fred Weasley.

The tips of our noses were pressed together, and my hands were fisted in his shirt, still clinging from when I fell. I also realized that I was sitting atop his stomach, which was probably why he had let out a pained sound in the first place, and as I tried to move my hips, I felt his hands tightly gripping them, probably when he himself was trying not to fall. As I rapidly breathed in I detected a rather pleasant scent of cinnamon, sweet candy, and just a hint of smoke. I think I stopped breathing for a few seconds after that, and my mind was a jumbled mess of unformed thoughts and all I could really make out was 'oh-my-gosh-I'm-sitting-on-Fred-Weasley-what-should-I-do-oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh.'.

I have always been awkward, and I shall be the first to admit this, and as I let out a terrified screech and quickly toppled to the side off of Fred, sprawling in an uncomfortable position of twisted limbs, I also felt incredibly stupid.

Fred gazed up at where I had been for a few moments before he finally tilted his head and stared at me.

I laid there, still very close together, before I started sputtering which soon turned into full belly laugh and guffaws, and I heard Fred following suite. I snorted a few times and held my stomach, rolling onto my side closest to Fred, and he did the same.

I simply rested there for a few minutes, trying to get my breath under control, completely winded from my loud round of laughing.

I clumsily tried to sit up, and I felt Fred's hand on my back making sure I didn't tumble back over. Giggles escaped my mouth periodically and I grasped at my stomach that hurt from laughing.

Still a bit breathless I heard Fred finally speak. "What are we laughing at?" chuckles occasionally slipping past his lips.

I let my head fall back and leaned on my hands. "Everything. Nothing. It just seemed oddly appropriate to start laughing." My voice was low from lack of oxygen.

Finally calmed down enough to think properly, I turned my head to look at him.

"What exactly are you doing here in the first place?" I questioned.

"Looking for you actually." He replied smirking.

I laughed at his response. "Well a fine job you did at that." I leaned forward and scrubbed my face with my hands. Peeking behind my fingers I saw Fred stand up.

Finally balanced and on his feet, Fred walked over and offered me a hand.

Accepting the hand I felt myself be pulled up and bumped into Fred's side.

Chuckling, I held his hand and we walked back to the common room together.

* * *

><p>Most of us decided to ditch the common room for wandering around the castle. We decided to spend the day outside even if it was cold. George sat down with Taylor and helped with her potions essay, while Fred and I practiced defensive spells. Eventually the time rolled around and we went out to greet Hermione and Ron as they came back from their trip, and amazingly enough Harry was already there with them.<p>

We chatted as we walked back to the common room, until we were met with a large group standing in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Neville is probably lost. Again." I remarked as I tried to stand on my tip toes to peer over the mass of heads.

"Or forgot the password." Ron lazily added.

"Hey!" I looked behind me to see Neville standing there, a rather vexed expression on his face.

"Oh! You found yourself!" I happily exclaimed, clapping him on the shoulder.

Neville opened his mouth to say something but we were interrupted as Percy elbowed his way past us and to the front of the gathering of people.

Suddenly Ginny ran in front of us, stopping quickly as she spotted us in the crowd. Her face was fearful and her small frame shook slightly. I grabbed Ginny and pulled her into my side and her arms automatically wound around my waist.

"What's wrong Ginny?" I asked as I took in her horrified countenance.

"The Fat Lady, she's gone!" Ginny finally found her voice, though it sounded shaky as she spoke.

Peering between people in the crowd I spied nasty looking tear marks in the portrait that graced the front door to our common room. My gut clenched as I thought of the possibilities of what happened and I was unexpectedly grateful that we had decided to leave the common room to go elsewhere. All of the portraits around us were in a state of panic, some were weeping while others were shouting in outrage, and many of the figures shifted between pictures as they made their way all around the room assumedly looking for the Fat Lady.

"Probably offended someone with her horrible singing." Ron carelessly remarked, and my mouth twisted in a small smile, but Hermione's swift scolding made me hold my tongue.

I kept my eyes on the lookout as I glanced around, waiting for an announcement to be made. I wasn't waiting for long. Soon Dumbledore made his way through the crowd, Filch trailing behind him. Dumbledore came to a stop at the Fat Lady's portrait, and I saw him gently touch the tears.

With his back still facing us he spoke. "Mr. Filch, round up the ghosts and set on a search for the Fat Lady."

Mr. Filch replied that there was no need and we all followed the direction that his finger was pointing. The Fat Lady was shaking and hiding behind a hippo in another picture.

Abruptly movement ensued, and we were all rushing up the stairs. Percy was nearly trampled and his yells of outrage were lost on uncaring ears.

"I'm headboy!" The older Weasley called out as he was shoved aside.

"No one cares Percy!" I yelled back as we ran past him.

As we got there Dumbledore was gently asking the Fat Lady what had happened.

Whimpering and crying, the Fat Lady peeked over the hippo to blubber out an answer.

Hiccups and tears interrupted most of what the Fat Lady told us. "E-Eyes l-l-like the devil he's got! I-It's him H-Headmaster, t-the one t-they all t-talk a-about, he's here, s-somewhere in the castle! Sirius Black!" She squeaked again and went back to hiding behind the hippo.

Murmurs among the people around us instantly started, but we were silenced as Dumbledore ordered us into the Great Hall.

My heart sunk as I processed the news. He was already so close. And he was out to kill one of my best friends. How utterly amazing. Harry should write a list of all the people who want to kill him, I'm sure it would be a mile long by now. My musings were cut short as Fred walked to stand beside me, a grim expression replacing his usual cheer. He grasped my hand, and I gave it a small squeeze. I let a small smile grace my face as I looked up at him, letting him know everything would be ok.

* * *

><p>Our group, along with the twins, my sister, and Ginny, set up our sleeping bags near each other. Our usual mirth was swapped with a harsh realization that Sirius Black was indeed a real person, and was indeed trying his hardest to get into Hogwarts to murder someone. Until now, most of us just recognized him as a face on paper. He wasn't real, not in our minds, and we went about our daily lives as if nothing bad was looming around the corner, ready to jump out at any moment and grab one of our best friends. I huffed and tried to clear my mind as I fluffed up my pillow. I didn't need any nightmares tonight.<p>

Fred and I set up our sleeping bags right next to each other even though we hadn't vocally said anything, but I was very grateful for the added comfort. I laid down and tried to get comfy in my sleeping bag, which I could already tell was a futile effort. Settling down I rolled onto my side and faced Fred. Slowly, I stretched my hand out, and without saying anything he held my hand in his larger one giving it a reassuring squeeze. I gave him a smile before I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to overtake me.


End file.
